


Heist Gone Wrong

by BigDumbSkeletons



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Blood and Injury, Gen, Gun Violence, Major Character Injury, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:41:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28944582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigDumbSkeletons/pseuds/BigDumbSkeletons
Summary: Rp Tryout that I decided to post. There will be two versions of the story.





	1. Tad’s POV

“Tad! What are we goin’ to do?! Batman will be here any minute! Fuck! It hurts so fuckin’ much!”

The bank robbery turned out more violent than what either twin could have expected. It started as a normal bank robbery at first. Everyone was giving them their money and jewelry. Things were going smoothly and they had about ten thousand worth of valuables. Then things went south.

A man decided to play the hero. The man stood up and shot at both twins about three times with his pistol. The twins managed to kill him with a couple of shots of their revolvers to the head, but the man managed to get Tom in the leg and poor Tom was bleeding out. Tad had to do something fast. He helped his brother into the truck and tried to get it running.

“Shit! Shit! Shit! Come on you bastard!”

Tad was doing everything he can think of to help his brother but the universe wasn't on their side today. He tried to use the truck to take Tom to safety, but the Ford decided it wasn’t going to start so he used the first aid kit in the back seat of the truck and move him to an alleyway to try to help with Tom’s wounds and to hide.

“Oh god! I’m gonna fuckin’ die in this alleyway am I?”

“It’s ok, Tom. That Bat is not gonna get us and I’ll make sure you don’t go to the pearly gates.”

“What are a few bandages gonna do! This needs stitches!”

Tom was trying his best not to cry but it hurts so fucking much and if they go to the hospital they surely are going to end up in Blackgate again. All because some asshole decided he didn’t want to give up his twenty dollars without a fight.

Suddenly, while Tad was trying to soothe his brother and tend to his wounds, a big limousine pulled up in the alleyway. Shit. Whoever this person is, they hope they are friendly.


	2. Tom’s POV

“Tad! What are we goin’ to do?! Batman will be here any minute! Fuck! It hurts so fuckin’ much!”

That bank robbery. Who knew that someone would pull out a gun? Tad saw the person pull the gun so he got out of the way but Tom was busy getting an old woman’s watch. The bullet got him right in the left leg.

He shot the man afterwards and the man died for his mistakes but now Tom got a hole in his leg. The wound was pretty deep and there’s no way they can go to the hospital. Tad gently helped Tom to the Ford.

“Shit! Shit! Shit! Come on you bastard!”

The Ford wouldn’t start because why wouldn’t it. The stolen truck was already acting strange then they drove to the bank but either one of them thought of a back up plan. Tad decided to grab for a first aid kit and carry Tom to an alleyway.

Oh fuck. The pain was getting worse and he felt like he was about to pass out. So much blood. 

“Oh god! I’m gonna fuckin’ die in this alleyway am I?”

The pain was getting unbearable. He can practically see the light and poor Tad was trying his best to keep him away from it. He had some white bandages and some rubbing alcohol to help with the wounds.

“It’s ok, Tom. That Bat is not gonna get us and I’ll make sure you don’t go to the pearly gates.”

“What are a few bandages gonna do! This needs stitches!”

Tom was trying to hold on to his tears but the pain is unbearable. There are only two ways this was gonna end. He was either gonna die or they were gonna end up back in Blackgate. Tom didn’t even notice the limousine that pulled up.


End file.
